


Shiver

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Takes place in the late morning after Dark Touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus/Ironhide  
>  **Warnings:** PWP  
>  **Notes:** The original A/N went sorta like this: So one night, maybe a month ago, AprilRaven and I were chatting about- what else?- Transformers. We got to carrying on about Prime’s voice and I don’t even know which of us said it, but one of us said something about “if a VOICE could make love…” Hence spawned her little ficlet _The Voice_. Then she asked me _who_ Prime’s paired up with in my CCC ‘verse. And ya know what? He wasn’t really, so I thought about it. Who’s otherwise free, and who would be something of the logical choice. No, it ain’t an original pairing, but it _is_ hot.
> 
>  **New Notes:** We literally sent 100 emails back and forth getting this fic _**just right**_. I have not changed a single thing. We put a LOT of effort into this, and I want to preserve it. So, assuming there are any errors, they’re staying.

Ironhide nodded to the blue and white mech as Mirage passed him in the hall, his mind on the previous night’s events more than the spy’s new mission.

He’d shaken Prime out of the worst nightmare of his life… or so he thought. Then he’d noticed the flash of spark energy and laughed when he thought it’d just been an erotic dream… until Optimus buried his face in his hands. And at the meeting this morning, Ironhide had been deeply concerned at the haunted look in his leader's optics as they discussed options for eradicating the Decepticon rape drug.

That concern for his friend was what led him to be standing here now, outside Prime’s office door, about to pay him a little… visit. They’d been together too often over the millennia for him to be worried over Prime’s reaction. He knew the big mech would put an end to it if he _really_ didn’t want to.

On the other hand, Prime had obviously been revved last night and Ironhide would lay odds that his old friend hadn’t gone ahead and finished himself off either. Which would mean he’d still be hovering on the edge of arousal and it wouldn’t take much at all for the warrior to push Optimus back into whimpering need. 

Ironhide’s optics gleamed with anticipation. It’d been a long time since he’d had the chance to make Optimus squirm and beg for him.

With a smile he keyed open the door.

Optimus looked up from the data pad in his hands. Ironhide grinned and made a show of locking the office door before walking around the desk and perching himself on the edge. If they were in front of others, he’d never have invaded Prime’s personal space like this out of professional respect, but since they were alone… Ironhide reached over and took the data pad out of his leader’s hands, and Optimus sighed, leaning back in his chair.

The weapons specialist’s smile grew at the wary look in his commander’s optics. “An’ what’ve I done ta deserve a look like that?” Ironhide intentionally let his accent thicken.

“You locked the door, you’re sitting _on_ my desk, and you’re grinning like a…” Optimus paused as he searched his memory banks for the right term. “A Cheshire cat.”

Ironhide searched the term himself then smirked even more. “Aw that ain’t nothin’.” The red mech leaned forward and tapped one finger in the very center of Prime’s battle mask. “Pop this baby off and I’ll give ya a real reason.”

Blue optics widened. “I’ll pass.”

“Knew ya’d say that,” Ironhide snorted and applied just the right amount of pressure to get the mask to retract. Optimus winced a little at the involuntary action and the armory officer made his move. He slipped his hand behind Optimus’ head and pulled him into a kiss. A gasp escaped Prime as their lips met, and the red mech swept his tongue in a hot caress against his commander’s.

Ironhide let one hand rest on Optimus’ shoulder for balance, and kept the other firmly behind his leader’s head. His tongue played against the other’s in a swirling dance. Optimus tensed and struggled to hold back his reaction. His hands came up and gently pushed against the red mech’s shoulders as he pulled back slightly from the kiss. Ironhide watched his leader carefully. Prime’s optics were closed; their lips were a mere breath apart. The warrior knew he wasn’t being denied completely, but he could feel the raging debate within the larger mech. He closed the distance and let his lips glide in a slow caress over the other’s. Prime shuddered suddenly, a soft growl escaped him, and that was all the encouragement Ironhide needed. One hand slid in and stroked lightly over the other’s sensitive neck cables while he sucked, nibbled, and caressed Optimus’ lips until they opened for him again. He swept his tongue in, plundering Prime’s mouth with a searing kiss.

With a deep groan Optimus returned the kiss, his hands grasping Ironhide’s waist as he rose, lifting him so they were chest to chest. Prime growled and pulled his head back, their optics locked, and then the red mech was being slowly laid back across the desk. Ironhide moaned as the other’s weight covered him. He wrapped his arms around his commander’s neck, pressing closer, bringing his legs up and locking them around Prime’s legs. Eager lips returned and claimed his own, then moved along his jaw and down to the sensitive wires by his audial. The warrior gasped and twisted with the sensations flooding through him and Optimus groaned, tightening his arms around the red mech, full-frame shudders coursing through him as he neared overload.

Ironhide moaned again as he realized that Prime was about to take him right here without any preliminaries. It gave him a wicked thrill to be lying on the desk with the other mech above him. His leader must be in desperate need of release not to care that a knock on the door could come at any moment.

Ironhide grabbed Optimus’ head and brought their mouths back together, pointedly ignoring the skillful fingers sliding between his armor and transformation seams. He kept his hands on the other’s helm and put everything he had into their kiss. He was going to see to it that Prime got what he needed.

Above him the wanton growls and moans and whimpers grew in volume and frequency as the red mech licked and sucked and even gently bit at Optimus’ sensitive lips. He ignored the rising heat in his own body and focused only on what his mouth was doing, holding Prime hostage to the erotic sensations rippling through him. His friend quivered helplessly, and Ironhide thrust his tongue against his leader’s and growled, letting the sound vibrate from deep within his chest, through his mouth and into Prime.

Optimus jerked, his fingers clenching reflexively on the warrior’s armor, and cried out as his overload claimed him. Ironhide watched with satisfaction and grimly fought the overload threatening his own systems. Prime sagged over him; leaning heavily on the desk, then with a wry grin wrapped his arms around the warrior and moved them to the floor. 

The red mech settled in against Prime’s side. “Been a while, huh?” Ironhide smiled smugly, ignoring his own heated and thrumming body.

“A bit,” Optimus answered as he turned to shove his chair away and Ironhide knew that this was not over. Oh no. Not by a long shot.

Prime rolled back towards Ironhide and wrapped his arms around him again, voice deep and smooth next to his audial, “Quite a bit really.” The red mech shivered at the lustful tone.

“Shouldn’t letcher self go like that,” Ironhide admonished weakly through the thickening haze of his own desire. “Can’t be healthy.”

Blue fingers delved lightly and slid slowly over sensitive circuits. “Probably isn’t.” Prime purred, his mouth ghosting over the warrior’s audial.

Ironhide uttered a low moan and then forced himself away from his own pleasure. He had started this and he wasn’t going to let himself finish until he had his commander good and relaxed. He pressed closer to his lover and slid his mouth over the strong cables of Optimus’ neck. 

A dark, sensual growl rumbled forth from Prime and he let his head drop back as the warrior nibbled at his throat. Ironhide slipped his fingers into a side seam and let the ardent sounds from the other mech wash through him. Primus! It was always the reserved ones. Get ‘em going good enough and they lose all control over their vocalizers.

A deep groan left the leader and Ironhide jerked in surprise and pleasure, growling as Prime’s spark pulse caught him hard. He returned the energy just as forcefully and moved his mouth back up to claim the other’s. Optimus melted into the kiss, then twisted away with a gasp as the warrior’s energy pulsed into him. He clutched Ironhide close as he shuddered, a long aching moan rose from his parted lips as the energy tickled through his entire body.

“Uhhnn... Please!” Optimus whimpered.

Ironhide growled and tightened his grip. Primus how he loved the begging! He arched as Optimus writhed, body slithering against his in an erotic dance, soft needy sounds flowing in a constant stream. Prime rolled and pressed down against him, optics darkened to cobalt, another gasping “please” echoing in his audials. Ironhide sent his energies out in a caress this time, distinctly different than the pounding, driving pulses they’d been throwing at each other, and watched as Optimus _shattered_. 

Prime’s body twisted, spasming and writhing against Ironhide’s, his mouth opened on a silent scream. He shook, optics clenched shut, joints locked with tension, and then threw his head back as a roar, loud and compelling, exploded from him, his energy lashing out to engulf his lover. Ironhide’s optics squeezed shut and he gripped the larger mech tightly as the heat swelled and rippling power flashed through his body.

His deep moans sounded a low counterpoint to the sobs of ecstasy from Optimus, and the warrior let himself relax and soak into the moment.

Quickly cycling vents were the only sounds in the quiet office.

Optimus gave a deep groan and rolled off of Ironhide, flopping to the floor next to him. He tried to move and then groaned again and began chuckling, a hand coming up to partially cover his face. The warrior smiled and turned his head to watch his friend.

“Primus I needed that!”

“Ya’re welcome.” Ironhide smirked as Optimus’ hand lazily flung out in a half-sparked attempt to smack him.


End file.
